Kagome's Harem
by Kimster44
Summary: Kagome is left by Inuyasha in Naraku's hands. Like the cliche goes, she randomly gains a ridiculous amount of power. The difference though, is Kagome realizes how awesome it'd be to have many males at her will. So she makes a harem! O O Many lemons.


Well, hello again everyone

Well, hello again everyone! That other story I was going to write is taking a whole shit load of time, so I decided to write something else for now. I got bored one day and started thinking of how much I love watching reverse harem anime. So I thought, why not make a fanfiction about one. But how would that work, I specialize in Inuyasha fanfics. So I came up with something to make it work. Kagome's Harem! Enjoy it everyone.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had gone ahead of the others while tracking Naraku. They made it to his castle, a very old creepy looking thing. Walking in slowly, they looked for any clue of the vile, yet handsome, half-breed. They walked further in to the halls and then it got completely dark. Miasma swirled around them for a moment and receded. When Inuyasha could see once more, they were in a chamber, but Kagome was no longer near him. He looked around to find that Naraku was standing across the room from him, holding both Kagome and Kikyo in his tentacles. Naraku gave a deadly smirk to Inuyasha.

"Why, hello there Inuyasha. How kind of you to visit me. But you do know that it is rude to visit without announcement first. So as your punishment you must choose between these two beauties I hold. Don't spend too much time or I'll kill both of them." Inuyasha's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" He screamed as he leapt to grab Kikyo and run out. Kagome's mind went blank.

"He-he left me." Naraku nodded. "Yes, my dear. He did leave you and now you will be mine." "He left me." "Yes dear one, we've established that already." "HE LEFT _ME!_ Me, the one who cooked his meals, brought him ramen, stayed with him for years, and got him his stupid sword!" She roared and a powerful blast of purple light washed over her, severing the tentacle holding her. When the light ceased, Kagome's hair was down to her butt with Shirley Temple curls at the ends that were dark purple in the light. Her eyes changed to a brilliant violet color. Her outfit had changed as well, she wore a black sleeveless almost Chinese style top (without the fold over in the middle) accented with violet vine designs on the collar and edges, and also a diamond shaped hole in the middle to show off some cleavage (You go girl!). Her skirt was a violet pleated mini skirt and she also wore high heeled, black, knee high boots. She had beautiful black angel wings tipped in violet. Her curves were more noticeable and her bust increased. Naraku had backed off and was hiding in the corner. She walked up to him and was going to purify him, but stopped. 'It'd be such a waste to just kill him' she thought. So she held out her hand and a black hoop appeared. She tossed it, Frisbee style, at Naraku. It hovered over his head for a moment and then shrunk to become an earring on his right ear. Another small earring appeared on Kagome right ear, but instead was in the cartilage near the top.

"What is this thing wench?" Out of nowhere he got hit with a purple whip of energy.

"You are to address me as milady, Lady Kagome, mistress, Mistress Kagome, or Kagome-sama is that understood?" "I'm not going to let you treat me like some slave!" She whipped him again and it burned into his back. "What was that?" He sighed. "Nothing Kagome-sama." "Good boy" She petted him on the head. He growled at her. "Now, now, be nice. It will help you get used to this faster." "Get used to what, Kagome-sama?" She giggled, "Your enslavement silly. I promise I won't be a cruel mistress or make you do much labor. You'll actually enjoy it once I've started training you." "Training me? For what? What type of slave am I to be?" Kagome grinned, "You see, everyone thought I was nice and innocent, but I have a slight obsession with sex. So, I decided to make a harem of men and you are the first one." Naraku's eyes popped out and his jaw dropped, he also pitched a tent (if you know what I mean. If you don't then you're probably not old enough to be reading this stuff).

**Short Lemon Here. **(I'm not going to detail it too much because this story will have so many)

Kagome smirked and walked over to Naraku while ridding herself of clothing. She started kissing him while stroking his hard cock. His clothes were already a mess from the whip so Kagome just ripped them off. She then forced him to lie on his back and straddled him. She went own on his engorged member and waited until she was used to the size. She then started moving slowly up and down. Naraku just couldn't get enough of her, so he grabbed her waist to force her to go faster. This still wasn't fast enough for him, so he flipped them over and started pumping into her as fast he could. Kagome came over and over again, until Naraku reached his climax, slumping onto the floor. Kagome woke from her stupor created by the intense, raw pleasure. She smiled and got up pulling a handkerchief from her discarded clothing to clean both of them up. After she got them both clean, she got dressed and looked to Naraku, who had magically found some new clothes. "Where the hell did those come from?!" "Well, this _is_ where I live, so I keep clothes here." "Whatever. Now, we leave to add more to my harem. Call Kagura to you to fly you around. Better yet, absorb her power, because I don't like her much anyway." "Hai, Kagome-sama." He pulled out a beating heart and squeezed it.

* * *

I'm tired. I'll write more later. Peace out you all.


End file.
